


Better Than Me

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only six in the morning, but there they are, cosying up together in one threadbare seat. The university’s library is fairly crowded, with patrons bustling by for their next classes or for a lunch break, or hunkered down to study.</p><p>He <i>hates</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merlin/arthur, gwaine. It's killing him inside to see them happy. He tries to be a good loser but when it comes to merlin he goes insane."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It’s only six in the morning, but there they are, cosying up together in one threadbare seat. The university’s library is fairly crowded, with patrons bustling by for their next classes or for a lunch break, or hunkered down to study.

He  _hates_  it.

Gwaine looks up from over Elyan’s shoulder as Merlin scrolls idly through his mobile.  _Fantastic_  and brilliant Merlin with his blueberry-dyed hair and tattooed hands. His ‘ _devil can suck my bollocks and thank me for it’_ attitude. 

Arthur’s fit arms are tightly to him as Merlin wiggles impatiently, almost bouncing in Arthur’s lap. He chuckles when Arthur says something apparently only  _they_  can hear, touching and mouthing absently against Merlin’s nape.

Dark and angry whispers echo in Gwaine’s mind. 

_You’re not good enough for him._

_You’re not anyone. You’re a waste of air._

“Mate, could you–?”

“Fuck off, Osric,” he snaps, pushing up onto his feet and slamming his forearm at the other man’s chest. Elyan peers up, wide-eyed and gobsmacked. 

_You can all go fuck off._

At the corner of his eye, Gwaine sees Merlin leaning in to kiss Arthur’s temple, blissfully unaware of the strong tension building on the other side of the area.

His throat clenches up like a rock, and he barrels out, fighting back tears.

*


End file.
